The Human Pain Reliever
by A Twisted kind of Lust
Summary: Little Alice Cullen never takes time off her work to treat herself. But what happens when she's under the magical therapeutic hands of Jasper Whitlock? All human. LEMON!


**For the record, I do NOT own the Twilight series and it's characters...but I DO own the plot of this story :D**

**It's time for some groin to groin action! SEX!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Human Pain Reliever<strong>

Her head was pounding and her big brown eyes were severely strained as she added the finishing touches on her best friend's wedding dress. Even though the dress was already a Perrine Bruyere design, Alice added a delicate lace veil and long train of her own design, hoping to make Bella's dream of _Anne of Green Gables_ a reality.

"Perfect." she sighed happily, her usual chirpy voice hoarse from lack of moisture. Her dainty small hands smoothed over the crinkles of the satin skirt before gathering the dress carefully into her lithe arms and walking over to her massive yet stylish closet. Determined to keep the fabulous dress from harm's way, the tiny ebony-haired woman placed it inside a black bag and hung it.

Smiling contently, Alice closed the white doors of her closet, her creative mind imagining the look on Bella's face once she sees the dress Alice slaved for almost three days, nonstop.

"I know she's going to love it!" she mused, trotting back to her bed, to clear away the rest of the unwanted threads, silks, pins, and scissors.

When she finally placed every single item back to where they belonged, Alice began to feel the days' hard work hammering her tiny taut body, from head to toe.

Alice Cullen has never been this exhausted in her entire life, but what does she expect? She is one of Seattle's best Wedding planners of the century.

"What to do now?" she asked herself, her doe-like eyes fluttering shut just when her head began to pound. She brought her frail fingers to her temple and rubbed little circles on it, hoping it will ease the pain.

The pain was over in a matter of seconds and Alice sighed happily as she sat carefully on her bed. She winced once she felt a dull ache on her lower back and her frail shoulders. She shrugged her shoulders forward and cursed under her breath at another ache straining her delicate neck.

"I guess I deserve that." she said, rubbing the back of her neck with a shaky hand. "That's what I get for pulling off all-nighters."

She paused for a minute and a tiny smile formed on her pink plump lips. At least those all-nighters relieved her of the some of the hardest parts of the whole wedding fiasco, such as the themes, venues, and the damn invitations. Well...adding new features to the dress wasn't entirely her job, but she insisted on working on it anyways despite what Bella and Alice's older brother, Edward, thought.

That was another thing. Her friends and family, as much as they enjoy receiving Alice's help, they would argue that she doesn't take enough break. While Alice tried to get on to everything she could get her tiny hands on, the people she loved complained that she never took time off to please herself.

Alice thought it was a preposterous idea. She was the damn wedding planner! It's her damn job to make the bride and groom happy on their wedding! It's their special day, why can't she slave away to perfect a special day? She can't possibly take time off just so she could be selfish. Her clients always came first before her needs.

Her eyes opened and gazed over at her black clock sitting on her contemporary nightstand. It was 4:39 in the morning. Alice rolled her strained eyes, knowing damn well that she should just lay down and rest her exhausted body. But from being such a work-a-holic, Alice wasn't used to so much rest. When her tiny body won't give into any breaks, Alice would busy herself by looking through magazines for the latest fashions or new wedding ideas.

Alice lazily lifted her pillow, where she often keeps her favorite magazines, and pulled out a Vanity Fair article. She purred happily when her weary brown eyes observed the beautiful ruby-red lips of the talented Gwen Stefani.

"L'Oreal..." Alice sighed, a lopsided grin forming on her pink lips. "She's so worth it."

Her cellphone rang out of nowhere, tearing her attention from her beloved Vanity Fair. She growled in frustration as her fingers tugged at her sprawled dark locks.

"Who could be calling me at this time?" grumbled the disturbed pixie, who stumbled out of her bed in search for her peace-breaking phone.

Alice swore under her breath when her phone was nowhere to be seen in her room. She picked up her head from under the skirts of her king-sized bed when realizing that the loud rings came from downstairs. Grumbling angrily that she had to leave the comfort of her room, Alice stalked down the marvel staircase and headed past her fancy lounge, elegant dining room, until she finally stopped in her kitchen, where she spotted her blackberry sitting on top of the white marble counter.

She walked over to fetch it, and once she saw who was calling her, Alice swore out loud. "What could she possibly want at this time of day?"

Alice pressed it to her ear.

"What is it, Rose?" she hissed, her tired eyes narrowing. "Don't you know what time it is?"

"I thought you'd be awake." Rosalie teased, her laugh as elegant and melodic as her voice.

Alice let out an exasperated sigh as she left her kitchen, to head back to her room, needing its comfort.

"You know me well, Rose." she replied, crawling on her bed and ignoring the way her thigh muscles throbbed uncomfortably. "There's so much to do instead of messing around."

Rosalie laughed incredulously at Alice's response. "You're always working so hard, Ali. That's why you're so moody and uptight. Just try to relax, honey."

"There's no time for relaxing." screeched aggravated young woman. "I still have some shit of my own to do! And fuck you, I'm not that uptight."

"Sure, you're not, honey," she giggled, "you sound perfectly calm at the moment."

"Whatever...and why are you calling me around this time? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't you?" countered Rose, triggering more of Alice's irritation. "If you must know, yours truly just returned from a fabulous party that lasted from five to three in the morning." She then laughed and airy kind of laugh that tempted Alice to stab her to death. "See? Unlike you, Ali, I enjoy having fun."

Alice glowered at her phone and then pressed it back to her ear.

"Leave me alone, Rose." she snapped and her head throbbed madly. "I don't have time for this, bye."

Before Rosalie could say anything, Alice clicked her phone off and threw herself back on her bed.

"Shit. Goddamn." she hissed, rubbing her temples again to ease the headache. She whimpered in pain when the throbs won't ease and arched her back only to wince at how badly her shoulders would hurt when pressing them into her semi-soft mattress as her neck stiffened against her not so fluffy pillow. And now the pain on her lower back was bothering her. "Goddamn shit."

Pulling off an all-nighter for three days had a bad effect on her. All her muscles were sore and so stiff that she couldn't dare move.

Alice swore again when the throbbing continued and hissed at the cheery yet snobbish sound of Rosalie Hale's voice, telling her to relax. "Why is she always on my ass?"

Besides Bella, Rosalie Hale was dead on attacking Alice with all the strength she had. Ever since high school, Alice was considered the goody-two shoes who always completed her work on time without rest...until the beautiful and vivacious Rosalie came in, disrupting Alice from whatever was she doing, and dragging the little spitfire to wild parties, bars, clubs, and other noisy places. Every time Alice would protest, Rose would respond by flipping her luscious blonde locks over her shoulders and advising that it was for Alice's own good.

Alice tried bending her legs and they too were aching. She sighed in annoyance, her mind finally giving into her friend's words.

"Maybe Rose is right." she admitted to herself, her eyelids drooping over. "I do need to relax..."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Alice bolted from her bed at the raging rings of her doorbell. She was practically panting with fright and the invisible hairs on her arms and at the back of her delicate neck, were standing on each end.

"Shit!" she hissed, her body still sore from the days' work. "Hang on!"

She stormed out her room and yelled out a set of profanities when she almost tripped down the stairs, causing her muscles to strain more than they had earlier. The rings intensified and Alice swore that new damn doorbell she installed a couple days ago, will soon be the death of her.

She finally made it to her door and pulled it open, her almost long nails ready to attack. "Who do you think you are-Rose?"

Yes, there she was, the infamous Rosalie Lillian Hale, standing in Alice's doorway, looking as beautiful and radiant than ever. She wore a pair of faded blue Calvin Klein designer jeans that complimented the amazing curves of her hips and defined her already shapely long legs, a plain white spaghetti strap shirt enhanced her thirty-four d's as they clung to her small waist like second skin, and on her pedicured feet were just plain old white flip-flops. Her lush blonde locks swirled lightly around her perfect face from August's quiet breeze as her violet-like eyes gazed amiably at Alice while her full red lips curved into a striking smile.

Alice only gapped at her, wondering why on earth she's here.

"It's great to see you too, Ali!" gushed Rose, bending over to hug the pained little pixie. Alice whimpered when Rose's breasts crushed her perky b's. Rosalie let go and then let herself inside her friend's house.

"What the hell, Rose!" shouted Alice, and winced at the harsh pounding of her head. In a much quieter voice, she added, "What do you want? And at this time?"

"I came here to take you out, sweetie!" chirped the excited blonde bombshell, her perfect white teeth flashing at her cranky little friend.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rose." snarled Alice, too tired and too achy to play along with Rose's nonsense. "I have work to do."

The glamorous Rosalie Hale shot one look at the cranky pixie, and examined the way Alice held herself.

"Are you okay, honey?" she asked Alice, her violet-like eyes concerned.

"I'm fine." Alice lied and whimpered when her hands rested on her tiny waist. "I'm just a little worn out."

"A little?"

Rose arched her well-defined brow as she took note of Alice's pained expressions whenever she moved her head, arms, or legs. In a matter of seconds, a light-bulb flashed on Rose's head and her hand quickly dove into her red Louis Vuitton bag and pulled out her iphone.

Alice's brows pulled together as she watched Rosalie text a few words to some unknown source.

"Come on, Ali..." she suddenly said once she dropped her phone back inside her bag. "I know exactly what you need."

"And what exactly do I need?" scoffed Alice.

Rosalie didn't answer but grabbed Alice's thin arm and dragged her up the marvel staircase, ignoring the Alice's cries of protests.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"Why the hell are we here, Rose?" asked the disgruntled little woman, stomping her foot like a disobedient little girl denied of her favorite candy as she stood behind a light blue screen.

"Doing you a favor!" snapped the blonde bombshell, failing to keep her patience with the little uptight ingrate. "Just hurry up and take off your clothes!"

"But I'm gonna be naked!"

"That's the point of a massage, Alice!"

Alice muttered a curse under her breath as her clothes began to disappear off her body. She shivered when the cold air came in contact with her pale skin, making the tiny hairs stand on each end.

"Okay, I'm naked now." grumbled Alice, covering her breasts with her hands as one of her legs crossed to try to cover the area between her legs. "Just like you told me to."

"Wrap yourself with a towel." responded Rosalie, relieved that Alice finally stopped annoying her. "There should be some around you. Do you see any?"

Alice looked around her and found a trolley with fresh clean towels. She swiped a fluffy white towel and wrapped it around her nakedness.

"What happens now?" she asked, walking around the screen to see Rosalie dressed in nothing but a baby-blue towel.

"You're gonna stay here and lay on that massage table over there." she simply said, pointing a a blue cushion-like table. "I'm going to the other room and do the same."

Alice's eyes widened in horror at her tall friend.

"You're gonna leave me alone?" she shrieked, clutching the towel to her chest.

Rosalie laughed and assured Alice that everything will turn out to be fine just before she left. Alice pouted her lip as she sourly walked over to the table. Her body was still undergoing some painful aches when she tried to hoist herself on the table. It was no use, so instead she just stood beside it, waiting until someone could come in and help her.

She heard someone come in. By the time she raised her head to look, the sight before left her wide-eyed and speechless.

"Hi, I'm Jasper and I'll be tending you today."

Alice nodded her head, feeling her cheeks go hot as her eyes observed the handsome man approaching her; He was tall, probably around 6'3 or something and muscular...but lean, kind of like a surfer or a model. His shaggy curls were a golden-honey color making the blues of his eyes more entrancing as he too stared at her. His big strong hands rubbed together as his well-sculpted legs walked towards her.

Despite the aches and pains, Alice's legs began to wobble like jelly as his tongue slipped from his mouth and then licked across his seemingly kissable pink lips.

"If only that tongue licked me like that." she thought, and her cheeks were now on fire.

"My, aren't you a tiny thing?" he teased, flashing her a devilish smile as he towered over her. "Need help getting on the table, darlin'?"

She was still speechless as she nodded her again, her heart drumming fast beneath her blossoming breasts while her nether regions moistened at the sound of his sexy ass Southern drawl.

"Well, c'mere then, suga." he told her, one of his strong, muscular arms encircling her waist.

"Hmm..." she uttered, her legs closing tightly together so he wouldn't smell her arousal as he easily lifted her off her feet and sat her on the massage table.

"Before I do anything, darlin'," he said, lightly running the calloused tips of his fingers up and down her arms, making her shiver and flutter her eyes, "would you like to tell me what special parts of your tiny little body needs my assistance?"

Alice blushed deeply, feeling her nipples pucker underneath her fluffy white towel as her legs remained firmly closed.

Jasper smiled adoringly at Alice, the light blush on her delicate cheeks slowly driving him insane. He wondered if any other parts of her is as rosy as her beautiful pixie-like face. There's only one way to find out. If only he'd get her to take that annoying towel off.

"Well..." she started, batting her long dark lashes against her reddened cheeks as she stared at her small hands which were fidgeting nervously on her lap. "I hurt all over."

"All over, darlin'?" he pressed, his hands covering her fidgety ones before sliding them up her arms, kneading the fair skin with his talented fingers.

"Mhm." she sighed, the skin of her lithe arms tingling from his soothing touch. "Everywhere...that feels nice."

Her eyes fluttered when his hands traveled up her arms and over her shoulders. She felt warm all over, first with him being so close to her, and second him having his hands on her.

Jasper enjoyed touching her, and having this type of reaction coming from this tiny nameless woman created a slight stir inside his boxers.

His fingers gently dug into her frail looking shoulders, and he grinned when she let forth a soft mewl. A rather sexy kitten-like mewl.

"Am I hurting you, suga?" he asked her, making sure he didn't mistake that cute mewl for a pained whimper.

"Mmno..." she answered, closing her eyes and lolling her head to the side as his hands continued kneading her aching shoulders. His hands feels so good on her bare skin and Alice wondered how they would on the rest of her naked body.

Alice sighed in relief when his fingers lightly massaged her temples.

"Oh my god..."

The throbbing headache she'd been having since this morning began to disappear and soon enough, she began to feel very light and sleepy.

"May I lay down?" she asked, her lashes fluttering against her cheeks as she tried hard not to lean into his touch. "I'm feeling kind of...weary."

Jasper chuckled and answered, "Of course you may, darlin'."

Alice smiled sweetly at him and clutched her towel tightly to her chest as she laid on her back.

"You might want to lay on your stomach, sweetheart." he suggest, his hands anxious to touch her soft, silky skin.

"Okay." agreed Alice, carefully turning over, her hand still clutching the front of her towel. She nearly jumped when she felt a light tug on the back of her towel. "What are you doing?"

"Relax, darlin'." he told her softly as he slowly lowered the towel down her smooth creamy back until it stopped at her lower back, where two dainty holes caught his eye.

"Very sexy." he whispered to himself while his hand wandered all over her back, practically relishing its hot silky softness.

Her perky breasts were pressing down against the cushiony material of the blue massage table, now that the towel covered half of her body. As soon as his rough therapeutic hands began to take on her aching muscles, Alice moaned in pleasure and rested her head on her arms.

As his hands massaged her soft porcelain flesh, Jasper felt as if he was the luckiest man in the world. He had his hands all over this tiny woman, who was so beautiful he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She felt so good beneath his touch and his throbbing cock wanted nothing more than to bury itself inside her heavenly warmth.

Just the thought of making love to her as he kneaded her flesh like this, had him incredibly hard and anxious. He wanted her. So fucking badly, it's insane.

"There's so much tension here, darlin'." he drawled, rubbing the sore spots on the sexy little dimples of her small lower back. "You've been a busy little lady, haven't you?"

"Very..." sighed Alice, smiling to herself at how _good_ he was treating her.

"Every hard worker deserves a special kind of treatment, don't you think so?" he asked, leaning over her so that his lips almost touched her ear, his breath tickling that sensitive spot underneath it.

Alice giggled a little and then her giggles turned to breathless little whimpers when his fingers dug into a tight knot on her right shoulder.

Jasper apologized sincerely and rubbed gentle little circles to relieve her of the pain he'd accidentally caused. Alice only sighed in response, the slight pain no longer her worry instead of the wonderful things he was making her feel. God, for some reason...she was beginning to feel something that she'd last felt ages ago before she stopped giving in to her own needs.

"How are you feeling, darlin'." he said, his hands now working their magic on the back of her legs.

_"He's seriously asking me that?"_ she asked herself, her eyes fluttering when he gently squeezed the soreness of the back of her thighs, and then bit her bottom lip just as his fingers grazed the spot just below her firm ass.

"You feel good?" he pressed, his grin reaching his hungry blue eyes when he felt the wonderful tightness of her cute round ass just below the towel.

"Better than good." Alice moaned, her lady parts dampening even more and there was nothing she could do to hide her evident arousal.

"How are you feeling though if it's more than just good?" he questioned again, his thick long length throbbing so fucking hard he might explode right then and there.

"Oh, fuck, Jasper..." she moaned, her eyes rolling when he nearly touched her where she needed him the most.

"That good, huh?" he teased, his hand groping her nice tight ass under the intrusive white towel. His thumbs brushed against her satiny moist folds when his hands returned to the back of her thighs.

"I'm so horny..." she confessed, and in over three seconds her eyes went wide in horror from what had just come out out of her mouth. "I'm-I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, suga." he told her, his hands settling on her lower back and sliding them along her silky sides. As he did so, he marveled at how incredibly small her waist was and imagined how it would feel holding it while he rammed his thick length inside her from behind.

Blushing furiously, Alice ducked her face in her arms and waited until he was done so she could run home and never come back to this massage parlor, ever again.

Jasper frowned, realizing how horrible she must be feeling right now. There must be something he could do to ease the uncomfortable tension.

"Cheer up, darlin'." he said, gently rubbing the back of her neck as he bent forward until his lips brushed the smooth skin of her shoulder. He kissed it softly and rubbed her back dimples, hoping he'd make her feel better.

She didn't budge.

He sighed against her soft skin, and continued placing chaste kisses on it until he felt her move a little. He tore his face away from her delicious porcelain flesh and was surprised to find her staring at him, her brown eyes wide and innocent as her pink plump lips parted slightly, looking as inviting as ever.

She was propped up on her elbows, and Jasper could make out the tiny rosy nubs of her perky breasts. He was practically salivating at the sight of them. They looked so lush and so fucking perfect to feast on. Fuck, he had to _have_ her before he starves to death.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" he asked, realizing and feeling bad that he never asked for her name after he'd given her his. Withdrawing his hand from her lower back, he brought it up to caress her delicate reddened cheek.

She smiled bashfully at him and lowered her gaze. "Alice."

Jasper charmed her with a sweet smile of his own as he continued caressing her lovely blush.

"You're incredibly beautiful, Alice." he told her, loving the way her sweet name rolled off his tongue.

"Oh please." she blushed harder, making Jasper fall for her quite hard.

He stared at her, his mind and his heart racing from what he's been dying to do ever since he first laid eyes on her. He licked his lips as he watched her worry her bottom lip with her teeth.

"Forgive me for this, darlin'." he said, his voice husky with lust as he leaned forward to capture her lips with his.

He moaned, molding his lips against her soft ones and enjoying the incredible sweet taste of her beautiful mouth.

Alice sighed into his mouth, her body tingling with desire she had never felt before in her life. My God, he's a great kisser. She wondered what else he could do with the mouth of his. She began to get wetter and wetter by each passing minute at the thought of him entering her, fulfilling her wildest dreams.

"On your back, sweetheart." he rasped as soon as he tore his lips from hers.

She groaned in protest but did as she was told. This time, she didn't care about covering herself, all she cared now was to be fondled by the hot massage therapist with the magical hands and the sexy blue orgasmic eyes.

Jasper stroked the large bulge protruding from the front of his pants as he kept his eyes on the tiny beauty laying naked on the massage table. She looked incredibly sexy, just laying there, with her innocent doe-like eyes staring back right at him as her thin fingers traced around her pink succulent nipples.

"Teasing me, aren't you, darlin'?" he drawled, walking closer to her and placing his hands on the soft skin of her pale belly. "Fuck, you're so sexy."

Alice giggled, squirming on the massage table when his hands tugged at the towel still covering her middle. Once, he tore the towel away from her petite body, Jasper's eyes lit up as though he'd just received the best Christmas present of his life.

"If you don't mind," he said, almost grunting when the tips of her fingers grazed the enormous bulge in his pants, "I'd like to finish off the massage session."

"I don't mind." sighed Alice, her smile reaching her bright eyes as his big hands began to roam her body.

She shivered in delight just when he started to massage her thighs.

"Your skin is so soft." he commented, his cock twitching uncontrollably when his eyes noticed the slick pink flesh between her thighs. "Damn, you're so beautiful."

Alice moaned, arching her back just as he squeezed hard on her thighs before sliding his hands up so his fingers can graze the soft folds of her warmth.

"Fuck you're so wet and so fucking tiny, Miss Alice."

He lifted one of her shapely legs and placed it over his broad shoulder. Staring intently at her sweet pink sex, Jasper's mouth began to water, wanting nothing more than to taste the delicious nectar seeping from her precious womanly folds.

"I want to taste you so badly, Alice." he said, desperation engraved in his voice as his tongue licked across his lips.

Alice bit her lip, anticipation alight in her large brown eyes.

Jasper winked seductively at her before settling himself between her legs. Alice arched her back just when his hot breath brushed against her sensitive flesh. He darted his long tongue out and with one simple stroke, Alice threw her head back from sheer pleasure.

"Mmm." moaned Jasper, flattening his tongue against her glistening folds and dragging it up and down, practically lapping at her sweet juices.

"Please, Jasper...oh God!" Alice gasped once he plunged his wet tongue inside her. Her hips bucked when he began pulling in and out of her, making her tremble.

He pulled his tongue out and dragged her sensible bundle between his teeth as his tongue swirled around it.

Alice's eyes fluttered, the pleasure too much for her tiny body to handle.

"Oh...oh..." she moaned, gyrating her hips as his tongue and teeth teased her.

Before she could reach her climax, Jasper pulled away, licking his lips as though he'd just eaten the world's most exotic piece of fruit the world's never known.

"Damn, you're so sweet." he smirked devilishly at her and returned her leg back on the table.

Her breathing was erratic and her eyes were dazed with lust as she watched him walk over to her side. She bit back a moan when one of his manly hands lightly caressed her right breast as his other hand stroked her drenched femininity.

"Jasper..." she sighed, arching back for the third time, allowing more of her perky breast to fill his greedy hand.

Seeing the pulsating bulge, Alice's tiny hands undid the front of his pants, allowing them to fall around his ankles. Jasper's breath caught in his throat once her little fingers wrapped around his length through his boxers.

"You want this big cock, don't you, sweetheart?" he hissed, his hard length freeing from his boxers with the help of her anxious hands.

Alice licked her lips, her eyes fixed on pre-cum seeping from the tip of his swollen head. Raising her head a little, Alice kissed the tip, allowing her dainty pink tongue to lick off the clear fluid.

Jasper hissed in pleasure, his finger kneading her rosy hard nipples as soon as she took him inside her hot moist mouth.

"Of fuck!" he groaned, his eyes rolling as she licked lazy patterns along his massive shaft before sucking and nibbling on the head. "So fucking good..."

Alice giggled softly as she flicked her tongue on his head, her mind screaming at her in disbelief. She's never done oral before, and already she's doing pretty good.

"You have an amazing mouth..." he moaned, taking his hand away from her sweet pussy to touch himself as her tongue still swirled around the tip. He began to please himself while she continued teasing him with her dainty tongue. "Put me back in your mouth, darlin'. Suck me, sweetheart...fuck you feel so damn good."

He moaned loudly, once he placed himself back inside her sweet hot mouth, feeling her soft warm lips slide up and down his shaft as his hand gently fisted her dark short hair.

His eyes fluttered open and darkened when he spotted her touching herself as she sucked and suckled on his pulsating cock. He had never been so turned on in his life.

"Okay, baby..." he grunted, pulling himself away from her teasing hot mouth as his mind thought of many pleasurable ways he could take her. "I can't wait much longer. I gotta have you know."

With his cock already wet from her mind-blowing mouth and tongue, he positioned himself at her entrance. He locked eyes with hers, and he felt something tug at his chest once he saw the striking blush coloring her cheeks and breasts. She's such a beautiful tiny creature and in any moment, she was about to be his.

Alice's body began to tremble once his swollen head pushed at her wet entrance. Jasper took note of this and stopped, his eyes went wide in disbelief.

"Alice?" he said, his blue eyes gentle as he looked at her. "Are you a virgin, sweetheart?"

Alice blushed, biting her lip as she slowly shook her head. "I just forgot how to make love..." she blushed harder, averting her eyes from his penetrating gaze. "It's been a while since someone's touched me."

It certainly has been a while. The last time she had been intimate with a man was back in college. It was her first time too and the biggest mistake of her life. The man she thought she gave her purity to, was nothing more than a miserable lowlife, who wanted nothing but sex from her. Because of that one mistake, Alice avoided sex completely especially now that she was a very busy wedding planner.

Jasper smiled tenderly at her and leaned over to place a chaste kiss on her sweet lips. "I'm here to remind you, darlin'."

With pleading eyes, Alice looked up at him, her cheeks a dark shade of red. "Don't remind me. Just teach me." She kissed his lips sweetly as he did hers. "Show me." She kissed him again and then laid back on the table, wrapping her legs around his middle. "Make me feel good, Jasper. Please."

He felt his heart flutter in his chest at her desperate plea. She sounded as though someone hurt her. Like someone took advantage of her small tight body and then left her for damaged goods.

In his eyes, he saw something extremely precious. Far more precious than anything he had ever seen. This tiny woman, laying before him, was the most beautifulest woman he had ever laid eyes on; Her skin was the color of fresh milk and softer than fine silk. Her petite body, was beyond perfection, better than other women he had ever been with. And they were a lot taller than her! Her dark soft hair may be short, but it's natural waves and curls framed her gorgeous face ever so perfectly. Her large brown eyes were the prettiest brown eyes he'd ever seen because he could find himself gazing into them for a long time and would never get tired of them.

"Darlin'," he said, kissing her softly as his hands tenderly stroked her face, "if that's what you wish me to do..." he trailed his lips down her neck, making her shiver," then I shall make this as memorable as possible for you."

Alice smiled at him and her heart squeezed in her chest at the care inflicting in his bright blue eyes. Her little hands tugged at the collar of his white shirt, anxious to rid it off him so she could press her naked bosom against his sculpted chest.

"Jasper..."

Jasper grinned at her and disposed off the annoying white shirt, leaving him completely bare and delicious for Alice's eyes to feast on.

"You're so perfect, Jasper." Alice sighed, her tiny hands roaming all over his sculpted torso and marveling at his taut muscles that twitched under her touch.

"You're highly mistaken, Alice." he told her, dragging both her hands to his lips. He kissed them before setting his lips on hers. "You're the one who's perfect."

"Make love to me now, Jasper." she pleaded, her lips tearing away from his and began to kiss chest. Jasper groaned and encircled his arm around her small waist. "Please, I can't wait much longer."

Jasper captured her lips once more before settling himself at her scorching hot entrance right after she laid on her back. Gazing deeply into her doe-like eyes, he slid his entire hard length inside her moist, heavenly warmth.

Alice whimpered, her tears blinding her as her walls stretched to accommodate his monstrous size. Jasper held still for a while, his hands stroking her thighs in affection, hoping to ease her discomfort. His jaw tensed and his eyes fluttered slightly, relishing the way her delicate little pussy gripped his pulsating cock ever so tightly.

He moaned in pure pleasure when he felt her buck her hips up to his, taking him deep inside her. Never in his life had he felt anything this fucking amazing. She was awfully tight, and so hot and so fucking wet. Being inside her like this felt painfully good. To him, she almost felt like a virgin. He was almost to afraid move. He didn't want to break her.

"Are you sure you've done this before, darlin'?" he asked her, his voice husky as his eyes nearly rolled to the back of his skull when she budged.

''I'm sure..." she replied, the slight pain she felt before quickly turning to immense bliss. "Start moving."

Jasper obliged, and with a ferocious growl, he carefully pulled out before sliding back in one swift stroke. He swore loudly when her damp walls squeezed the life out him and gritted his teeth when his hips bucked.

Alice uttered a sexy little mewl once he pumped gently inside her. With her nails desperately clawing at his forearms, Alice raised her hips up to meet his thrusts, causing Jasper to throw his head from sheer ecstasy.

Her eyes fluttered closed as their hips moved in sync. Her trembling legs wrapped around him, pulling him deeply within her scorching heat.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned when she rotated her hips. He grabbed at her gyrating hips, keeping them steady as he rammed his throbbing length deep inside her sweet pussy. "Fuck, you feel so fucking good..."

She gasped, arching her back, giving him an eyeful of her heaving breasts. He stared at them in awe, and grinned at the rosy blush surrounding her rising bosoms. While making love her, he bent his head to tease her rosy nipple of her right perky breast. Alice mewed softly as his mouth suckled the tiny pink pebble.

Jasper moaned, enjoying the natural sweetness as he lapped hungrily on her sensitive little nipples. Her little sighs and kitten-like mewls were driving him mad. Letting go of her delectably pert bosoms, Jasper trailed wet open-mouthed kisses up her fragile neck, and dragging her fair flesh between his teeth.

Alice has never felt anything like this before. He made her feel so hot and so wanted. He was a BIG boy and he filled her tiny body ever so perfectly. For once in her busy sad life, she felt complete.

"Hmm..." she sighed, meeting his gentle thrusts while enjoying his hot mouth kneading and teasing the soft flesh of her neck. "Oh, Jasper..."

Jasper smiled against her moist skin, and yearned to muffle her sweet sighs with his lips as he pummeled into her wet heat.

She rotated her hips again and Jasper growled, sinking his teeth into her satiny skin. She whimpered, writhing beneath him as her entwined legs tightened their hold on his middle.

"I'm sorry, baby." he rasped, lifting his head from her ravaged neck to gaze deeply into her teary brown eyes. A mix of emotions soared through his lust-deranged body and Jasper found himself kissing her tears away while his hips stopped working against hers. "Please don't cry, darlin'."

His lips settled on hers, and Alice squirmed in his strong arms, her own wrapping around his neck for more closure. Fuck, she sure as hell needed that closure. His lips were so perfect on hers and she wanted to cry for not ever experiencing this when she lost her virginity to the jackass back in college. James was never this gentle. His clammy thin lips never massaged hers with such affection that made her go weak in the knees like Jasper, a complete stranger. And James never held her like she was a breakable little China doll as he brutally rammed into her, knowing that she had never been with a man before. She had never bled so much in her life and nor could she walk properly for three days.

Alice scolded herself for thinking of the ruthless bastard while she was in the arms of a stranger, who was making her feel very special. The past was in the past, and she just wanted to enjoy her present.

She sighed into the kiss as his tongue stroked hers to play with his. She was in heaven.

"I won't ever hurt you." he whispered to her after pulling away from her delicious full lips. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever, until Alice looked away, her tiny pink tongue nervously licking her quivering bottom lip before tucking it under her teeth.

Jasper smiled tenderly at her and kissed her softly, stroking her flushed cheeks to get her to look at him.

"I'm not losing you, am I?" he asked her, his calloused hands now traveling down to her sides, marveling at her incredibly smooth skin.

Alice returned his smile, her doe eyes sparkling as they settled on where their sweaty naked bodies joined together as one.

"You're still inside me, Jasper." she said, bashfully batting her lashes. She was on fire again and her hips budged slightly, making him emit a guttural moan. "Finish me off, Cowboy."

She shivered in delight once she saw a devilish, yet sexy twinkle sparking in his blue eyes. Moving her hips against his, Alice laced his massive hard cock with more of her sweet juices. When her moist walls tightened around him, Jasper groaned in pleasure and buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"Fuck, baby..." he moaned, his eyes rolling as his big hand gripped her small waist. Her teasing little hips began to swirl around him, making his cock twitch as he moved. "Fuck, you're so fucking wet...fuck yes...move with me, darlin'...that's it, baby...oh God."

"Oh..." Alice sighed, closing her eyes as a pleasant warmth bubbled in the pit of her tummy and her hands flew over to her heaving chest to touch her pert breasts when the warmth furthered between her legs.

"Open your eyes, darlin'." Jasper grunted, his stiff cock sliding in and out of her tiny body. "I want to you look at me as I make you mine."

Alice's doe eyes fluttered open, and gasped, her mouth forming a small "O" once the hand gripping her thigh, slid between their slick bodies until his thumb rubbed the swelling little bundle of nerves.

Jasper growled in euphoria when her petite body started to tremble beneath him once her tiny slick pussy squeezed him like a clenched fist.

"You're not cumming without me, darlin'." he grunted, pulling out of her immense heat and Alice trembled just when he rubbed the swollen tip of his pulsating member on her sensible clit. "I won't allow that to happen...fuck you're feel so good, baby."

He hissed when Alice rubbed herself on him, smearing his entire shaft with her nectarous juices.

"Tease." he smirked, stroking himself as he walked away from between her legs to stand next to her side. Alice watched him, her pupils dilating as she watched him pleasure himself in front of her. Just watching him stroke his thick long shaft like that made her hot that her legs rubbed together for friction.

She licked her bottom lip, her large eyes fixated on his swollen manhood. Jasper's gripped himself harder and grunted once he gawked at her lush pink lips part and that little tongue of hers wetting her bottom lip. He needed those soft plump lips around him again, stroking him while that wet tongue of hers lapped up everything he had to give her.

Jasper grunted when he felt her little fingers wrapped themselves around him.

"Darlin'..." he moaned, one of his hands grabbing her shoulder, pulling her toward to his impatient erection. Her small hand began to pump him harder and quicker, but before he could blow his load, he stopped her. "Please..."

Alice looked up at him, thinking that she'd done something wrong.

"Alice," Jasper said, staring intently into her eyes as he took his throbbing manhood in his hands, "as much as I love the softness of your hands, I will only melt in your mouth."

She smiled cheekily at him, catching on to his words before taking him back between her voluptuous lips. Jasper's breath were coming out in husky pants as her warm wet tongue caressed the thin ridge on the underside of his penis.

"Fuck, Alice..."

He bucked his hips forward when his cock slipped in her mouth. The light suckles and nips began and Jasper could no longer control himself. He was getting close to his release. Her mouth was too fucking much for him to handle.

Alice whimpered in protest when he pulled himself away with a small pop, and hurried back to his pants, where he pulled out a tiny silvery package.

"Is everything okay?" asked the poor girl who was still laying on the massage table, her large doe eyes still worried that she may have done something completely wrong.

"Of course it is." he answered, after tearing the cellophane and rolling the condom carefully on his thick erection. He then walked over to her, settling himself back between her short, but shapely legs. "I just want to cum inside you, darlin'."

Her wide brown eyes closed when she felt him probe her wet entrance.

"You don't know what you do to me, don't you, darlin'?"

His hands traveled up her legs and his nails dug into the skin of her milky white thighs, causing her to utter a mewl of a whimper.

"Those beautiful eyes, that gorgeous body and those sweet little sounds you make will be the death of me."

He dragged his hands up her waist and grasped them. His lips curled into a mischievous grin as he gently lifted her off the massage table.

"The moment I first saw you," he told her, pressing his lips to her sensitive ear while positioning himself at her moist center, "I knew I wanted you."

He lowered her onto him, stretching and filling her completely. Alice shiver in titillation when she wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms around his broad shoulders for leverage.

"You're such a beautiful woman, Alice." he said to her, thrusting his hips up and making her moan into his chiseled chest. "And you're my little angel."

Alice buried her face in his chest and mewed softly against it when his needy thick length moved quickly inside her, hitting some spots she never knew could make her toes curl. He bent his face to the crook of her neck, and began to place several kisses on it.

"Move with me, darlin'." he urged her, nibbling at the area below her earlobe. "You can do it...holy sweet hell...that's it, darlin'...your pussy is so sweet and tight around my cock."

"This feels so good, Jasper..." she sighed, meeting his hips thrust after thrust. "Don't ever stop this...oh..."

She swirled hips deliciously on his pulsating erection and her lips parted to let forth a pleasurable moan.

Just when she thought nothing could ruin this moment, there was a soft knock on the door followed by Rosalie's concerned voice.

"Alice, are you done yet?"

Her racing heart came to a halt and so did her movements. Jasper's face was still nestled in the crook of her neck and his thick manhood anxiously pumped inside her.

"Jasper, stop." Alice squeaked, uncurling her arm from his shoulders. She pressed her hands flat against his broad chest to stop him. "She's gonna come in. We'll get in trouble-"

"The doors are locked." he rasped, grazing the moist skin of her neck with his teeth as he continued making love to her. "There's no way she'll get inside."

"But-"

"Alice, are you done yet? repeated her cock-blocking blonde friend behind the closed doors. "Answer me! I'm gonna start the car now!"

"Tell her you're still sore, darlin'..." Jasper grunted, his sexy Southern drawl husky with wanton as he held her still on his turgid cock. "Tell her I'm takin' care of ya...oh shit..."

"Alice, are you okay in there?" asked Rose, her voice now worried. "You need me to call someone?"

"Hmm...No!" Alice shouted, mainly to cover up a throaty moan from the pleasure Jasper was giving her...and to stop Rose from ruining her fun. "I'm...oh God...I'm still achy...all over!"

Jasper's muffled chuckles tickled her neck, and her cheeks were practically flushing in embarrassment. He noticed that and began to kiss down her neck to her rising breasts.

"Will you be in there long?"

"I...uh...I think so...oh that's good..." Alice sighed once his mouth played with her puckered nipples.

"The massage is that good, Alice?" sniggered Rose.

"Mhm..." Alice moaned, her walls clenching around him as he kept thrusting his hips up to hers.

"I can feel you." groaned Jasper, reveling at the cock-clenching goodness. "Don't cum without me, baby..."

"Well, okay." said Rose. "I'm assuming you're almost done. I'll wait for you outside, okay, honey?"

"I'm coming!" Alice cried, her nails digging into his forearms. "I'm almost there! I'm almost done! Oh, fuck!"

"Sure thing, sweetpea. I'll wait for you!" giggled Rosalie, and she was no longer there behind the door.

"Wait for me." rasped Jasper, slowing his thrust as he gently placed Alice back on the massage table. "You'll cum when I cum."

"Hmmkay." Alice sighed and then gasped when Jasper drove madly into her, skin slapping on skin.

"Fucking hell...you're so good..." he growled, grabbing her hips while slamming more of his anxious cock inside her tiny body. "Just a few more...and I'm almost there...be ready to cum with me, darlin'!"

Both her legs began to tremble as her walls clamped around him, preparing her for the best orgasm of her life. Jasper felt her, and he too started to near his peak.

"Oh! Oh yes...oh my God!" she arched her back, her eyes fluttering shut and her lips parting slightly. "Oh, Jasper..."

"Fuck, Alice..." he groaned, giving one more powerful thrust before spilling his seed as her walls spasmed around him, milking him for all he was worth. Alice trembled in ecstasy as her hips rolled against him.

"Oh wow..." she smiled to herself and her eyes fluttered open to find his hazy blue eyes staring down at her.

"You are so perfect." he said to her, bending his head to capture her lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

Alice smiled shyly into the kiss as a blush painted her already flushed face.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*

"About damn time!" shouted the blonde bombshell as soon as the little dark-haired woman hoped into the stylish red convertible. "What the hell took you so long?"

Alice bit back a giggle and shrugged her pain-free shoulders as she clicked on her seatbelt. Her cheeks were beginning to redden when she felt Rosalie's suspicious eyes on her.

"What the hell's gotten into you, Alice?"

The little woman giggled to herself at the clever question, but refused to answer it. She bit her swollen bottom lip and looked out the passenger window.

Rosalie sighed and began to drive out of the parking lot. Whenever she got the chance, Rose would steal glances at her tiny friend and her brows would raise when she caught something different about her.

"You seem less cranky, Alice." she said, her violet eyes returning to the road. "I don't think you've been this giggly in a while. Did you enjoy your massages?"

"Mhmmmm." sighed Alice, leaning her head back on the passenger seat, her mind picturing the handsome young man with the therapeutic hands...and body. "I certainly did..."

Rosalie shook her head at Alice, but couldn't help the smirk playing on her perfect red lips. "That was my gift to you, Alice. You deserved to relax."

Alice smiled her "thank you", and without Rosalie noticing, pulled out her blackberry and answered the text she'd received just after she left the massage parlor.

_I'm beginning to hurt all over. Come by my house around 9. I need your assistance again. Don't forget the wine._

_Alice_

**END!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for reading! I hope you all liked it :) Tell me if this deserves an sequel or an outtake. <strong>

**Okay...now I gotta work on Teacher's Pet! (^.^)**


End file.
